Au clair de Lune
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Quelques pensées du célèbre détective, tout en frottant les cordes de son violon, et contemplant la belle Irène Adler endormie.


**Disclaimer :** Suis-je Moffat ? Non. Suis-je Gatiss ? Non. Qui suis-je ? Une modeste auteure parmi tant d'autres.

Un sérieux manque de SH x Ia m'a conduite à écrire ce petit One-Shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Au clair de Lune<strong>

Frottant de son archer les cordes de son violon, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêchait d'admirer les étoiles, de constater leur perfection, et l'idée du rêve qu'elles renvoyaient. A tel point qu'il avait composé une sonate pour leur rendre hommage, mais cette sonate ne serait pas entendue du grand public, elle resterait tranquillement dans son classeur, cachée par les bons soins de son possesseur. Ce possesseur ne supporterait pas de voir son art passer entre de vulgaires mains de chefs d'orchestre, incapables de réellement s'intéresser à l'artiste.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi le violon pour loisir, pas pour en faire sa profession du tout, il aimait trop ce qu'il faisait pour laisser autrui s'emparer de son bien. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de chasser les criminels dans les rues, et de les enfermer un à un dans une cellule grisâtre et étroite. Personne dans sa famille n'avait compris pourquoi il avait opté pour ce métier, mais au final, cela lui importait peu, tellement il adorait émoustiller son instinct de chasseur.

A tel point qu'il avait attiré à lui de multiples criminels comme Moriarty ou Magnussen au cours de sa vie. Mais aucun n'avait réussi à l'attirer comme Irène le faisait à présent, endormie sur son sofa à force d'écouter le son des cordes, et à l'attendre, pour aller au lit. D'ailleurs, l'homme baissa son archet et rangea son violon, dans leur écrin, et l'homme masqua le petit coffret de velours sous une couverture usée. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir quelqu'un le voler au cours de la nuit. Même si certains avaient tenté de s'en emparer par le passé. Or ceci, avaient obtenu quelques côtes fracturées pour les plus chanceux.

Mais l'objet de son attention présente n'était pas vraiment la musique, ni son violon, mais la dame endormie sur le canapé, dont la poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, comme pour poursuivre le rythme de sa musique envoutante. L'homme posa une main sur le front légèrement ridé de la femme, et lui murmura de se réveiller, qu'il fallait aller au lit, se retrouver, seuls. Mais la dame n'ouvrait pas les yeux, ce qui attrista Sherlock au plus haut point.

Après tout, Irène et lui n'étaient plus aussi jeunes qu'avant, ils avaient certes eu une vie de famille bien rangée vers la fin de la carrière du détective, vu leurs enfants Nero et Damian grandir sous leurs yeux, prendre leur envol au cours de leurs jeunes années. Mais ils étaient mariés, et rien ne pouvait les faire revenir dans le foyer familial. Nero poursuivait une carrière d'avocat particulièrement brillante, tandis que Damian avait choisi la voie de la musique. Au grand damn de son oncle, Mycroft qui devait supporter le son de la harpe jusque tard dans la nuit

De plus, le corps de Sherlock lui-même ne répondait plus vraiment à ses attentes, souffrant de rhumatismes, et d'arthrose. Mais il n'écoutait pas les conseils de son médecin et ami, John Watson du tout, il continuait malgré tout à courir dans les rues de Londres, à chercher le moindre indice, ou voleur. Si on le privait de ce plaisir, que lui resterait-il ? Rien sans le moindre doute. Ou pire, l'ennui. Et Sherlock Holmes avait une sainte horreur de l'ennui. Il voulait vivre autant que possible, marcher autant que possible, réfléchir autant que possible.

Et pourtant, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il risquerait d'avoir la maladie d'Alzheimer, ce que Sherlock ne pouvait concevoir. Alors, pour retarder la maladie, il réfléchissait à toutes sortes de sujets, il mémorisait toutes sortes de faits, même sans importance, reprenait l'apprentissage de certaines poésies qu'il avait méprisées au cours de ses années d'école. Irène hochait parfois la tête de droite à gauche, stipulait que Sherlock était impossible, et qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne souffrirait pas de sénilité.

Il était après tout un des esprits les plus brillants d'Angleterre, sa renommée avait traversé les frontières, et même certains diplomates avaient décidé de faire appel à lui, pour traiter de certaines affaires délicates. Sherlock se souvenait d'avoir dû découvrir si la domestique d'un ambassadeur contrefaisait la signature de son employeur, pour aider un amant dans le besoin. Et cette affaire avait révélé que c'était la propre épouse du diplomate qui utilisait sa plume, son encre, et son chéquier pour entretenir une amante. Une femme de surcroît !

Irène avait ri ce jour-là quand elle avait entendu la chute de l'affaire, et Sherlock avait souri devant son hilarité. John et Mary s'étaient regardé, amusés par le fin mot de cette histoire. La femme du diplomate avait caché ses tendances sexuelles pour faire plaisir non seulement à sa famille, fortunée au demeurant, et pour cacher une amante depuis des années, qui se déguisait en chauffeur, tous les soirs. Le diplomate avait cru que sa femme aimait les opéras, d'ailleurs, elle achetait des quantités de billets pour prouver ses dires, mais c'était faux.

Elle passait la nuit à l'hôtel en compagnie de son amante, à se livrer à des jeux érotiques abominables aux oreilles de son mari, qui l'aimait réellement. Il avait lu les centaines de courriels envoyés entre les deux amantes, et il avait fondu en larmes. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas ébruité l'affaire, à la demande de l'ambassadeur, qui voyait la une occasion pour ses adversaires de le faire tomber de son fauteuil. John avait à peine évoqué l'enquête sur son blog, changeant les noms, et les adresses pour mieux duper. Il avait même masqué l'homosexualité de la dame.

Mais ça restait quand même un sacré souvenir, cette femme avait vraiment manipulé son homme pendant des années, avait porté leurs enfants aussi, tout en couchant avec cette femme, issue d'un tout autre milieu social. Cette fille avait des parents sans le sou, et adorait tous les sports de combat, l'équitation, et la peinture, c'était ainsi que les deux femmes s'étaient connues. Elles avaient servi de modèle de nu pour l'autre, chacune à son tour avait porté la rose, et avait posé pour l'autre, à tel point que le petit appartement qu'elles avaient acheté ensemble était recouvert de leurs œuvres, ensemble.

L'une d'elles les représentaient toutes les deux, sur un canal, nues, enlacées dans une position aguicheuse. Et même un contrat de mariage, signé en secret avait été découvert. Le diplomate avait forcé le divorce de son épouse, et son amante avait été chassée loin du pays. Mary avait trouvé ce détail assez amusant, ayant connu des ambassadeurs dans des pays étrangers, qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer les amants de leurs femmes. Mais cette fille avait eu la chance de tomber sur un homme qui aimait profondément son épouse. Enormément de chance.

Or, les conséquences avaient été terribles pour la famille de cet homme, l'épouse avait dû subir les silences gênés de ses deux fils, et la méfiance de son mari. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, cette épreuve l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. Mais aucun journaliste n'avait par chance pointé du doigt cette affaire. Quelle aventure tout de même ! Irène avait plaisanté quant au résultat, arguant qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour semer la pagaille.

Mary, ayant un lourd passif de tueuse ne put s'empêcher de se joindre au rire contagieux d'Irène, sachant pertinemment de quoi son amie parlait. Par ailleurs, elles avaient échangé un clin d'œil complice pendant leur moment d'hilarité. Tandis que John et Sherlock s'étaient regardés, et avaient regardé ailleurs, sachant ce que leurs compagnes respectives avaient comme passé. Mais ce passé n'entachait pas leurs relations, au contraire, Mary et Irène apportaient leurs pierres à l'édifice quand Sherlock était confronté à un cas particulièrement difficile. John riait sous cape dès que Sherlock était aidé par les deux femmes, trouvant singulièrement drôle que le célèbre détective soit aidé par deux femmes aussi dangereuses, connaissant et savourant le danger. Alors que dans d'autres circonstances, Sherlock les aurait enfermées toutes les deux en prison. Sans la moindre once de pitié. Le détective affichait une moue boudeuse dès que son meilleur ami se moquait ouvertement de lui, et les deux femmes malheureusement prenaient d'autant plus de plaisir à embêter le pauvre limier.

Non, vraiment, c'étaient de bonnes années, et Sherlock ne regrettait en rien ces moments, au contraire, ces situations l'avaient enrichi lui personnellement. Il reconnaissait même éprouver de la jalousie. Par moments. Et après il se renfermait dans son silence songeur, attendant que le fin mot d'une affaire se forme dans sa tête pensante.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? Ou alors je meurs de faim ce soir ? Okay, option numéro deux. <strong>


End file.
